Current electronic cigarettes are configured therein with a liquid storage component for accommodating liquid smoke, an atomizing device for transforming the liquid smoke in the liquid storage component into smog and a power supply apparatus to supply power to the atomizing device, the atomizing device is mainly constituted by a heating wire, a liquid guiding member and a smog conduit with a through hole for the smog to circulate, the liquid guiding member and the smog conduit both are made of silica-based fiberglass materials, the fiberglass belongs to inorganic cotton, and the heating wire is wound around the liquid guiding member, with its opposite ends connected with conductive wires, then the heating wire is transversely placed into the smog conduit, exposed ends of the conductive wires are connected with the positive and negative electrodes of the power supply apparatus, the liquid guiding member and the liquid storage component are connected to absorb the liquid smoke, finally the liquid smoke is transported to the heating wire through the liquid guiding member, the heating wire after energized would atomize the liquid smoke to generate smog. Since the liquid guiding member and the smog conduit in the atomizing device are made of inorganic cotton, which is formed by numerous intertwined tiny fiberglass yarn, and they are prone to be broken, bent, and twisted. When the heating wire is wound around the liquid guiding member of fixed in the smog conduit, the liquid conduit or the smog conduit are easy to be bent or twisted, and this process would generate countless fiberglass flocs which adhere to the liquid guiding member and the heating wire and inner wall of the smog conduit, and easy to enter the mouth, respiratory tract or lung during smoking the assembled electronic cigarette, thereby causing serious harm to the human body. In addition, the smog conduit made of fiberglass material is easy to be broken, bent and twisted, and has poor structural stability and reliability.